


biscuits are best

by deathlytireddan



Series: bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the bingo squares:love triangleandwriter’s choice (dog).Dan and Phil adopting a dog, Biscuit, from her perspective.





	biscuits are best

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this sweet little thing :)
> 
> I took a bit of creative liberty with the “love triangle” because I can’t really imagine dnp in one, hah.

Biscuit hears the warm, gentle voices first, cooing and talking back and forth as they move down the hallway. These humans' noises are nice and deep, gentle in a way a lot of them aren't.

One keeps saying _hello_ like he thinks the dogs will be able to respond.

Biscuit likes that.

She sits up, head tilting to better listen as they get closer to her, until they stop in front of her kennel door.

"Oh, Phil, look at her!" The one saying _hello_ says, grabbing onto the other one. "She's so small! Is she a puppy?"

Biscuit is a bit offended. She is small, as the shelter workers love mentioning, but it doesn't mean her ears work any less, thank you.

Phil reaches down to read the paper attached to the door of her kennel. "No, she's a year old. Oh! Hello, Biscuit!" He reads over the rest of it while Dan talks nonsense at her. "Dan, read this. It's sad." 

Dan leans over to read her story. Biscuit doesn't like thinking about it. She's been tossed between so many homes.

"Oh, that is sad." Dan kneels in front of her kennel. "Hello, Biscuit. You do look like a biscuit. Oh, Phil, she's a corgi and everything!"

Phil kneels down, sticking his fingers through the bars. Biscuit gives them a careful sniff, then licks experimentally. Phil giggles and rubs one of her ears. His hands are nice and soft.

Biscuit likes both of them.

One the workers comes over and starts talking to them, but Biscuit is too busy having her ear rubbed to pay any attention, until her door is being opened. Oh!

She jumps out, running to give Phil a big kiss on each of his ears. Dan has his arms open for her when she moves way. She climbs onto his lap, yipping and barking. They smell good, and their hands are soft and light on her head and back.

Dan is saying _hello, hello, oh, hello!_ and Phil is laughing. They look at each other over her head. Phil pouts, and Dan laughs and shakes his head. 

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

Then the worker is saying something else, and she's being pushed back into her kennel. No! 

"We'll be right back, Biscuit." They each give her a pat through the bars and follow the worker away.

Biscuit hopes they'll be back. She wants to believe they will be.

-

"Okay, here you go, cutie." Dan is opening her kennel, holding a rainbow collar in his hands.

She steps out, looking up at them. Phil is laughing and holding onto Dan's arm, and Dan's eyes are red. 

They kneel in front of her, giving her little kisses on her face. She kisses back nervously. That collar means they're taking her home, she knows. Several of the shelter workers are gathered around, smiling and congratulating them.

"Here, you put it on, Phil." 

Phil takes the collar. Biscuit likes all the colors on it. She'd thought a lot about what kind of collar she'd like when she got the forever home the workers were always talking about, but she'd never been able to choose a color. This has all of them!

The inside of it is nice and soft on her neck, not rough like a lot of collars. Phil fiddles with it until it's at the perfect tightness. Biscuit can hardly keep still, her whole body moving as her tail moves on its own, back and forth and back and forth.

She has a home! A home that's warm and gentle and talks to her like she'll be able to respond, like they know she understands them!

They clip the matching rainbow leash onto her collar and lead her out the door, talking back and forth a mile a minute, to each other and to her. She barks and yips and spins in circles in response.

She's going home!

-

After a month, Biscuit has settled in well. She understands her new routine and the routine the humans have. Best of all, she has her own steps onto their bed where she gets to spend the whole night. The only strange part is when they close the door, and make her wait outside the bedroom. There are lots of weird noises during this, but she gets something to chew on, normally with a bit of peanut butter on it, so it isn't so bad.

-

"Phil, did you give Biscuit breakfast?" Dan asks one morning, stepping into the kitchen. 

It's cold, so they've put a little blue jumper on her. Biscuit has an entire pile of folded clothes, and more keep arriving all the time. Phil gets in trouble for this. 

Biscuit has not, in fact, been given her breakfast. 

Phil has been sniffing into his coffee, blowing his nose, and whining at her about being infected. 

Biscuit is laying on his feet, trying to offer comfort. 

"No," Phil says, voice nasally. "I'm sick."

"Oh." Dan frowns. He feels Phil's forehead. Biscuit watches them from Phil's feet, worried. She doesn't like when her people feel bad. 

"Go sit, I'll make you toast." He kisses Phil's forehead and nudges him into the living room.

Biscuit follows, making herself useful by warming up Phil's side on the sofa. Phil buries his face in her fur. 

"You're such a good girl. You make me feel better, yes you do." His voice lacks some of its usual enthusiasm, but it's clear he means what he says. "I'm so glad we adopted you, Biscuit. You're the best dog in the whole world."

Biscuit gives him a gentle kiss on the chin. She's glad too.

"I've got some competition," Dan says, appearing with a plate of toast and Biscuit's food bowl. 

Phil laughs weakly. "Biscuit keeps my feet warm, Dan. And she's soft and fuzzy. What do you have?"

Dan huffs and complains, in that way that means he's actually in love. Biscuit likes when the humans do this funny thing. 

They go back and forth, and then Phil reminds Dan of the food. Dan sets down her bowl, giving her a little head rub. 

The sofa squeaks as Dan sits next to it, and then her world is full of delicious food, complete with a little bit of peanut butter on top, and her humans' quiet murmurings. She's warm in her jumper. 

Her world is peaceful and calm. That forever home everyone was always going on about has found her.

Biscuit finishes eating and settles between them on the sofa. Dan gives each of them a kiss on the top of the head, and the television turns on. A blanket is placed over the three of them. She yawns, and her eyes drift shut.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr here](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/188346338760/biscuits-are-best-ao3-link-here-word-count)


End file.
